


Written in the Stars

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Bedside Vigils, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Nigel Gets Shot, POV Multiple, Robbery, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Nigel both wonder what their soulmates are like, fantasizing about them differently. </p>
<p>Turns out they were both wrong. </p>
<p>Written for #SpacedogsSummer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics were: I Was Made For You

The mark was fading.

Adam ran his fingers over the mark on his side, frowning as he wondered what would make the marks fade so much.

Maybe his soulmate was a police officer who almost died so often that the mark doesn't know whether or not to disappear.

Or they could be in the army fighting and trying to protect the country.

Or the secret service agent protecting the President from attacks from all sides.

He buttoned up his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror with a smile.

He couldn't wait to find out.

\---

The mark never faded.

Nigel ran his hand over the cluster of stars on his side, permanently ruined from the knife a year ago from the goddamn Russian job.

a cluster of stars across the scar at his side.

Gabi had used to touch it sometimes, joke that it meant that Nigel's soulmate was a fucking alien.

Nigel thought otherwise.

The stars could mean she was training to be an astronaut, floating out among the stars

Or possibly a teacher, showing the bright fucking minds of tomorrow what it meant to soar.

Maybe it fucking meant nothing at all.

The marks were all different: plants, words, animals.

He'd never seen stars besides his own.

*****

They met in the worst of possible circumstances.

Nigel had just gone in for a pack of cigarettes. That's all. He'd been in line and waiting, the asshole in front of him taking his sweet fucking time when suddenly he heard, "EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!"

There were three others in the tiny market, all of them went down immediately though he noticed one take a bit longer than the others.

"Over there!" the robber said, not bothering to wear a mask the idiot, and Nigel would've punched his face if not for the gun in his hand.

Idiots with guns were a lethal fucking thing and he knew that from experience.

Nigel moved far back, laying low on his belly though never taking his eyes off Idiot Robber.

He turned and saw that there were several cans on the shelf beside him, thinking how easy it would be to grab one and shuck it at that asshole's head.

His hand snaked out and just barely touched the shelf when he heard it.

"Cassiopeia, Cancer, Crater, Corvus..."

The man beside him was clutching the floor rather hard, hands shaking from the strain. Nigel watched his back moving up and down he could not help but put his hand on the man's back in support.

"Breathe."

A deep breath, still shaking, and when he turned to look at Nigel fully there was nothing for him to do but stare.

Fucking gorgeous.

Eyes like sapphires, skin of porcelain, and lips that Nigel nearly reached out to touch.

"You all right?" Nigel whispered.

The porcelain angel nodded imperceptibly, the shaking still there but a bit less now.

He looked up when Idiot Robber suddenly yelled, "WHERE'S THE REST? I KNOW THERE'S MORE!"

The poor man behind the counter was shaking his head and the gun pressed to his forehead made him cry out in surprise.

Nigel moved to stand and his angel grabbed onto the back of his shirt.

"No, it's not safe," he breathed, eyes wide, "Guns have led to more deaths in the past..."

Idiot Robber turned just in time to see Nigel half up and snarled, "I SAID GET DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Nigel moved to his knees, hands up, "I wasn't fucking..."

Idiot Robber stalked over and pushed him down roughly, pressing the gun to the back of his head.

"I'll fucking kill you," he hissed, pressing harder, "Fucking..."

"He didn't mean it."

The voice was soft and Nigel tensed up in panic blurting out, "Don't," even before the robber moved to turn.

"Oh yeah?" He laughed moving forward, "You wanna...?"

Nigel grabbed onto his leg and pulled, taking him down against the shelf and struggling, "You fucking..."

The gunshot was loud, Nigel groaned as it hit, punching Idiot Robber in the chest and then up his jaw.

He fell easily and the gun slid across the floor as it dropped, and Nigel put a hand to his wound.

"Fuck."

The sirens were loud, sudden, and he nearly would have fallen if not for the arms around him. "That was not very smart."

He laughed.

"No, it fucking was not. But it's not the first time I've been shot, darling, and will not be the last." 

He didn't hear the reply, his vision bluring, and when he woke up again it was to a familiar voice.

"No, I'm not leaving. I can prove it, but I don't think..."

Nigel turned, eyes adjusting to the light and turning to see sapphire eyes staring at him with concern.

"You look worried, darling, I'm quite," he winced as he tried to move, "Fine."

The nurse that no doubt had been attempting to edge his visitor out came to his side, checking the machines, “How are you feeling, sir?”

Nigel huffed out a laugh. “Just perfect.” 

She frowned, “Normally we don’t allow visitors in this type of...”

"It's okay," he sighed, "He owes me this visit.."

She smiled, “Does he? Then I’ll leave you to it then.”

He watched her leave and his porcelain angel looked ready to burst, waiting till she was gone to finally speak.

"You were shot," he watched the sapphire angel look at his bare chest , "You tried to protect me and you could have died."

Nigel sighed, smiling at him still.

"Yes, I probably could have."

He reached out and was not surprised to feel a tingle at their hands touching, "Your name."

"Adam Raki."

Adam was staring at his bare half rather intently, his eyes glued to the gauze.

Nigel squeezed his hand and their eyes met.

"Nice to fucking meet you, Star," Nigel whispered, "Wish it could've been under better circumstances."

Adam swallowed.

"I..."

Nigel kissed his hand and murmured, "Are we going to talk about why my side is burning under this gauze or will we speak of it later?"

Adam flushed. "I'm sorry."

Nigel frowned. "I may be under heavy fucking drugs but I think I just heard you apologize for being the other half of my soul."

Adam looked down and tried to let go, but Nigel held firmly.

"I wish I could be more like you'd want, but I..."

Nigel tried to move but Adam held him down, hand coming over his lower stomach and making him shiver.

"Oh Star, you are exactly what I would want," Nigel felt his eyes closing, "Exactly what I need."

Adam's radiant smile was the last thing he saw before falling asleep and his whispered, "I'll be here when you wake up," made it that much easier to fall.


End file.
